


Ma and Pa

by BatJunior



Series: Starting a family of our own. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Liam, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Liam, papa derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatJunior/pseuds/BatJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy cuddles insure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma and Pa

Stiles rolled over in his bed to face his husband, the bed side lamp illuminated his bare his and cast dark shadows over the right side of Derek’s face. “Derek, babe come to bed,” he mumbled, he traced a finger down Derek’s abs and let his hand fall flat against the waist band of his boxer shorts. “I will in a minute just let me finish this page.” A few moments passed before Derek was placing his book back onto the bedside table and switching off the light. He cuddled back into the bed and wrapped an arm around Stiles waist, pulling him closer. Stiles blinked groggily trying to adjust his eyes to the thick darkness of their bedroom but unfortunately it did nothing to help with the thick blanket of darkness that consumed his vision.

A pair of soft lips brushed against his own, Stiles moaned softly as his hands travelled up Derek’s body to wrap around his neck. Stiles always enjoyed these sweet intimate moments he shared with Derek but lately they were few and far between, he worked long hours at the Sheriff’s station and with Stiles being 8 months pregnant it was hard to have quiet moments just to themselves. “I love you Der-Bear,”  
“I love you too Sty-” Derek let out a loud groan when a familiar scent filled his nostrils “Liam’s coming up the fire escape.” Stiles rolled onto his back and let out a sigh, a hand coming to rest on his prominent stomach. This was the third time this week Liam had snuck into their bedroom at first it was cute and then he started coming every night each time with a different excuse. Stiles favourite was when he was four months pregnant and Derek was at work, Liam had crawled through their bedroom window and sat there until morning talking to his stomach; in the morning when he woke up Liam had said that he thought the baby was lonely so he wanted to keep him company. Who could be angry with someone so utterly adorable?

Derek’s head snapped towards Stiles suddenly “this is what happens when you encourage him,”  
“I don’t encourage him!” Stiles squawked. A quirked eyebrow from Derek made Stiles grumble out a reply “ok maybe I do a little.” The sound crinkling of the blinds brought both wolf and human’s attention to the window next to Stiles side of the bed, there was a muffled curse followed by a small body falling through the blinds and dragging them to the floor along with themselves. Liam sprung up; his hair tussled from the fall, a smile spread across his face when he saw the sight of his Alpha and the Alphas mate together; it was a rear sight lately. 

“Ma, Pa,”  
“Liam, sweetie what are you doing?” Stiles cooed, he tried to keep a stern face when talking to him but he was so damn cute. If he couldn’t discipline his pack mates how was he supposed to discipline his own son? He might just have to leave it to Derek and pull the old ‘Don’t make me call your father’ card. “I thought I heard the baby coming?”  
“You thought you heard the baby coming?” Derek echoed “from all the way across town.”  
“Yes?” Liam scratched the back of his neck uneasily, he looked to Stiles for some sort of back up but he just lay there smiling at the pup as he ran a hand up and down his pregnant belly. “Well....um, since the baby isn’t coming.....maybe I should stay here just encase he does?” he knew it was a horrible excuse, but he was under pressure what else was he supposed to say the truth? ‘oh yea I crawled through your bedroom window at midnight because I wanted to be close to my Alpha’s and their unborn child so I could be surrounded in your scents and listen to your heart beats because I’ve been doing research on werewolf babies and every six out of ten humans die from giving birth to werewolf pups.’ Yea he’d rather not say all that, Liam already gets enough smack for being the Alpha’s little puppy he’s not going to make himself out to be an overemotional sook. 

Derek through back the blankets and gestured lazily towards the open space beside his mate. Liam let out a noise that sounded an awful lot like a ‘yip’ as he dove into the bed; he pulled the blankets up around him and snuggled in close to Stiles. “I encourage him?”  
“Stiles, Shut up.”


End file.
